U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,121 discloses a method of manufacturing a mop having a head made from a rectangular open cell sponge attached to a cylindrical core. This method of manufacturing a mop will produce an acceptable product however it is important that the space relationship between the cylindrical member, which carries the sponge and roller, be maintained within a critical tolerance. If this tolerance is not maintained moisture will not be removed from the sponge in a desired manner and when the roller is moved between the first and second rest positions the roller will not be positioned on the appropriate land formed on the top of the sponge. Thus, the internal resiliency of the sponge will not hold the roller against the handle.